Was blind, but now I see
by Dan-loves-Serena
Summary: She is back. For good.  But he should guess, why.


Hello everyone :) I love Glee very much, and I adore Wolly couple! So, this is the story about them.

**The soundtrack (you SHOULD listen to it!): Helene Segara - Apprends-moi**

Enjoy reading and please, write a review.

* * *

><p><em>She was crying.<em>

_He kept silent and tried not to look at her._

_What's wrong?_

_Everything seemed to be wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Schue:<strong> Hey Holly!

**Holly-day:** hi

**Mr. Schue:** Well, why don't you call me "hot stuff? :)

**Holly-day:** i should?

**Mr. Schue:** No, but you did it before :)

**Holly-day:** ok. hi, hot stuff.

**Mr. Schue:** What's up?

**Holly-day:** nothing. a bit tired

**Mr. Schue:** Work?

**Holly-day:** flight

**Mr. Schue:** The flight? :D So, where are you now?

**Holly-day:** in lima

**Mr. Schue:** WOW. :) Why are you here?

**Holly-day:** guess

**"Holly-day" is offline.**

* * *

><p>They met in two days in a little cafe.<p>

She was beautiful.

Of course, she is always beautiful.

But that day she was specially beautiful.

She was smiling.

The smile was sad.

- So, tell me, why did you come back? - Will asked, drinking his coffee.

- You know, I was bored in Cleveland. And I missed people from Lima.

- I understand you.

- One of the reasons is you.

Will stopped.

- Me.

- Yeah. - Holly's smile disappeared.

They kept silent for about two minutes.

_"Amazing Grace..._

_How sweet the sound..."_

- Oh, I love this song! - Will smiled.

- Amazing Grace? - asked Holly.

- Yes, but the chorus is french.

- Oh, so it's Apprends-moi. - The girl laughed.

- You know this song?

- Sure! It's awesome.

- You're right!

They both smiled. Then Will said:

- Maybe, we'll move to another place?

- Good idea. - Holly whispered. - Examples.

- Hmmm, for example, my house.

- I thought you'd never ask.

They stood up. He hugged Holly, saying:

- Hey, that looks like real Holly Holiday.

She said nothing.

* * *

><p>They were just sitting at the sofa and talking about everything. About Holly's life in Cleveland, Will's life here, etc.<p>

After the second cup of coffee, he said:

- By the way. I wanted to ask you.

Holly looked at him.

- Oh. Yes, sure.

- Has you got friends there?

- No. No one.

- OK, maybe... boyfriends?

She stopped for a second.

- N-n-no.

She began to cry.

Will was shocked.

- Heyyyy! What's up?

Holly said nothing.

- Your mascara...

- I don't care.

- You changed so much... What happened? Holly, tell me! Don't cry, if you...

And suddenly she whispered:

- I love you, Will. So much. Why can't you see?

Shock again. He totally didn't know what to say. Will knew that now Holly needs to be understood and loved. But.

- Oh. Shit.

She slowly turned her head, looked at him with sad eyes and whispered:

- "Oh, shit"... That is all you can say to the girl, who loves you - really loves, by the way - and carrying your baby, right?

- Yes, but I... carrying my baby?

- Yeah. - she smiled.

- Who is it?

- I don't know. I should visit my doctor tomorrow, and he'll say.

They kept silent for one minute, and then she said:

- You know, I don't ask you to be with me. But. Be with him. OK?

She put her hand on the stomach. Will immediately responded:

- Yes... Yes, sure!

- Thank's.

She smiled and hugged him.

- Holly, I am surprised. I am shocked.

- I know one thing that can help you.

Holly put hands on her knees and moved close to Will's ear.

She began singing.

_"Amazing Grace..._

_How sweet the sound,_

_That saved a wretch_

_Like me..._

_I once was lost,_

_But now am found._

_Was blind, but now I see..._

_I once was blind,_

_But now I see..."_

- Oh, Holly... - he whispered and turned his head. Now their faces are so close. His lips are in millimeters from hers, his nose touched her.

_"Apprends-moi chaque geste,_

_Apprends-moi la paix_

_Pour aimer ceux que l'on blesse_

_Et consoler!..."_

Will took Holly's hand and sqeezed her, looking into the girl's eyes.

_"J'ai si peu de temps_

_Pour tout donner,_

_Tant de gens,_

_Que je veux bercer..._

_Tant de gens,_

_Que je veux bercer..._

_I once was lost,_

_But now am found._

_Was blind, but now I see..._

_Was blind, but now I see..."_

She stopped. Will pressed his cheek to her and said:

- I love you. You and our child. I will never leave you. Never. I promise.

And Holly just hugged him again. But this hug was special.

- Holly, now you should go to sleep. In my we'll wake up early to visit the doctor. And now I'll find some empty houses we can buy.

- Wait. We will wake up? - she smiled.

- Yes. We. Future happy parents.

They kissed.

* * *

><p>- Mom, look! Mom, look at my picture!<p>

Holly left the spoon on the table and went to the living room.

- Honey, I'm here.

- Look!

Her little daughter was drawing and watching cartoons.

- It's your portarait. I love you, mommy!

- Oh, it's so nice! But I don't think that I have such a big nose!

The little girl laughed.

- Fix it!

- OK, me that pencil, please.

Holly took it and drew the nose. They heard a doorbell.

- Who is it? - asked the daughter.

- Let's see.

They opened the door and...

- Daddy!

- Hey, girls! I missed you so much!

The man gave a bouquet of red roses to his wife and a doll to his daughter.

- Hi, Will.- Holly kissed her husband and smelt the embrace of roses.

The little girl said:

- Mom, dad, I want to ask you.

Holly laughed. Will smiled and said:

- Elen Georgia Schuester! Not about pink pony or something like "I want to have a brother", OK? Not again, dear!

- No! Sing something. Together.

Elen hugged her father. Her mom asked:

- What should we sing, sunshine?

- The song that you both like most of all.

Parents looked at each other.

- Will, do you think we have variants?

- No.

_"I once was lost,_

_But now am found._

_Was blind, but now I see..._

_Was blind, but now I see..."_


End file.
